


Kindred Spirits

by possiblythreefourthspeahen



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblythreefourthspeahen/pseuds/possiblythreefourthspeahen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny recognizes something in Katrina that Abbie and Ichabod don't. Drabble written for fuckyeahsleepyhollow's drabble competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred Spirits

Abbie and Crane treat Katrina like she’s made of glass and it annoys the fuck out of Jenny.

Jenny developed her instincts while freedom fighting and she perfected them during Corbin’s paranormal missions. And Jenny’s instincts tell her that this witch is a lot fiercer and more durable than she looks.

Her familiar is a hawk, for god’s sake. And she survived two centuries of grappling with Moloch.

Try telling that to the Witnesses, though, and they look at you like you’re crazy. (Jenny is intimately familiar with that look.) She still absolutely refuses to treat Katrina like a porcelain doll, though, so while Abbie and her snarky gent are out investigating some mystery or another that of course we can handle on our own, Jenny, we’ve been doing this for a year now Jenny takes Katrina out to the cabin to teach her to use modern firearms. She’s got the basics of it down, but she’s used to rifles, not the handguns that Jenny starts her out on.

So it isn’t entirely necessary to wrap her arms around Katrina, to correct her grip and steady her wrist. It’s pleasant and Jenny refuses to forfeit the small pleasures. But as she warns Katrina about the recoil and inadvertently inhales a lock of red hair, Jenny could swear that damn hawk was smirking at them.


End file.
